


Guidelines and Rules

by brevityworks



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Biweekly Writing Challenge, Flash Fiction, Other, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brevityworks/pseuds/brevityworks
Summary: “Brevity is not just the soul of wit; it is damned hard work.” — Mike ResnickWelcome to brevityworks, a writing challenge that focuses on making flash fiction for the ficdom involving X1 members. This writing challenge will be hosted on AO3 by mods wolf&sheep.
Kudos: 12





	Guidelines and Rules

**“Brevity is not just the soul of wit; it is damned hard work.” — Mike Resnick**

Hello! Welcome to Brevity Works, a flash fiction writing challenge centered around the members of X1! The challenge is hosted by Mod Wolf and Mod Sheep!

Our version of the writing challenge is inspired by @tiny__sparks on twitter. And we've already asked permission to make the challenge.

Some of you may be wondering, what is flash fiction?

Flash fiction is a category of short story that limits the author's word count to 1,000 words or less. It's both challenging and refreshing to relay a story in less words, and we're hoping that this challenge will give an opportunity to explore a new direction. Flash fiction can be anything from a completed story or a small glimpse into a scene! The important thing is to relax and have fun - enjoy the journey.

We have a few general rules and guidelines for the challenge:

  * Any pairing is allowed, as long as **at least ONE** of the members in the pairing is a member of X1. Polyamorous relationships are also accepted. As an example, acceptable pairings would include ones such as Seungwoo/Seungsik, Yohan/Hangyul, or Seungwoo/Seungyoun/Wooseok.
  * The minimum word count for fics is 100, while the maximum word count is 1000.
  * Writing period will be two weeks aka 14 days, announced through Twitter. Writers will have the opportunity to sign-up for the challenge in the first nine (9) days following the announced start of the challenge via Twitter. Follow the account to stay up to date!
  * Each new week will have a different theme, which will be decided through polls. Both readers and writers can cast a vote!
  * Fics will be anonymous until author reveals happen, which will usually be a day or two after fic reveals. So please don't reveal yourself until the time comes!
  * Submitted fics must be a new piece of work! We won't be allowing previously posted works to be submitted.
  * Writers can submit multiple fics, but we will be capping it at a maximum of three (3) different fics per challenge.
  * Subjects such as non-con, dub con, underage sex will not be accepted in final fics.
  * **NEW RULE:** If writers need an extension, they must let the mods know BY the SUBMISSIONS DEADLINE. Extensions will be 2 extra days of writing time. Any extensions past the initial two days will be given on a case by case basis.



FAQ:

How can we join?

  * When the theme for the new week is posted, a sign up form will be posted for writers to join that week.



Do we need to join every week?

  * It is not mandatory that writers join every new week. You may skip weeks if you wish and join at any week.



Can I submit my fic before the deadline?

  * If you’re done with the fic, you can absolutely submit it before the deadline. In fact, mods encourage it as it'll make our lives a bit easier!



Can I submit more than one fic?

  * Absolutely! Just make sure to finish one fic first, and then let us know through DMs that you plan on writing a second fic.



How long is the posting period?

  * The posting period will start the day after the fic deadline, so please be on time if you join! Depending on how many fics are submitted, the posting period may vary from 1-5 days, after which authors reveals will occur the day after the last posting day.



Please feel to contact us if you have any questions!

Email: brevity.works.fics@gmail.com

Twitter: @brevity_works


End file.
